Four Piece of One Piece
by Avinara
Summary: Post Enies Lobby. The tide of fate and a chance encounter with a Devil fruit user leads the Strawhats to a new world. What awaits them there, and how will they get back? OnePieceXLOZ cross over. Requires moderate One Piece knowledge. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**Four Piece of One Piece**

My first fanfiction. Constructive comments are welcome.

* * *

It was a normal day on the Grand Line. Well, as normal as a day on the Grand Line could get. So far, the pirate ship _Thousand Sunny _had been attacked by two Sea Kings, gone through a freak cyclone, and boarded by a crew of killer pandas. Yep, just a normal day. 

Luffy, the captain of the _Thousand Sunny_, was eating his seventh meal of the day. Zoro, the ship swordsman, was sleeping (any surprise there?). Usopp, the ship sniper, was telling the ship doctor, Chopper, a story of how he, the mighty Captain Usopp, took down a giant sea dragon with only his pinky. Chopper, being the youngest among the crew and the most gullible, listened attentively to his hero with his eyes aglow. Sanji, the ship cook, was proclaiming for the thousandth time how beautiful Nami-Swaaaan looked, while simultaneously yelling at Luffy to stop eating all the food. Nami, the ship navigator, was counting how much berri she had (what a shock). Franky, the shipwright, was dancing and screaming "_**SUUUUUPPPPPAAAA!"**_ Lastly, Robin, the ship's archeologist, was reading a book. (Oh. My. God.)

Little do the Strawhats know that they'll soon embark on another great adventure!

* * *

**"Four Piece of One Piece"**

**Chapter 1**: The Encounter

"Here you go Robin-chan, your afternoon tea." Sanji purred, setting a tray of food on the table next to Robin.

"Thank you, Cook-san" replied Robin, paying no attention whatsoever to Sanji's flirtatious actions.

"Oi, Luffy! You idiot, stop eating all the food!' said an exasperated Sanji.

"Ah! Sanji!" said Luffy, who continued to wolf down food like he was faced with a famine.

Luffy stretched out his arm, and quickly stole Robin's food. He then wolfed that down, along with the meat that he was stuffing down. This infuriated Sanji.

"LUFFY YOU MORON!! DON'T TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD! ESPECIALLY NOT ROBIN-CHAN'S!"

"Hehehehe…Hahahahaha" laughs Luffy.

"You bastard…" Sanji hit Luffy on the back of the head with a powerful kick, sending Luffy flying into the sleeping Zoro.

"Wha-..? Ahhhhhh!!" says Zoro, who was propelled through the air and into the wall. "Luffy!! What the hell was that for? And you! Shitty Eyebrow! What's your problem?"

"What did you call me marimo!?" shouts Sanji angrily.

"You heard me lover boy, you wanna fight?!" says Zoro menacingly as he draws out his swords.

When the two were about to fight, Nami burst out of the ship's cabin, grabbed both Sanji and Zoro by their necks, and banged their heads together. She yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?! I'M TRYING TO COUNT MY BELLI HERE, AND YOU GUYS ARE TOO FREAKING LOUD!"

Sanji got up with hearts in his eyes and exclaimed, "Nami-Swaaan is sooooo beautiful when she's mad!"

Zoro got up and muttered, "Witch woman…" which promptly earned him a punch in the face.

Franky watched all of this with incredulity, and whispered to Robin. "Oi oi, are these guys always like this?"

Without looking up from her book, Robin replied, "All the time Mr. Shipwright-san."

"And that's how I, the mighty Captain Usopp, slew the evil squid with nothing but my right pinky!" said Usopp to Chopper.

"I thought it was a sea dragon?" asked the confused reindeer.

"Ah…well..uhhh…It was a sea dragon squid!! Yeah, that's right, a sea dragon squid that was thiiiiis big!" blustered Usopp, holding his hands apart as far as he could.

"Wow Usopp! You're so cool!" exclaimed Chopper admiringly, his eyes all aglow.

"Hey guys! There's a ship coming toward us! It looks like a pirate ship!" said Zoro.

"I wonder what they wan- WOAH!!" yelled Luffy, as a cannonball hit him straight on. Luffy bounced the cannonball back into the ship, and said, "Never mind! Everyone get ready to fight!"

* * *

_My first chapter of my first Fanfic. I know it's kind of short and boring, but it'll get better. I promise._


	2. Crossing Over

Another normal day on the Grand Line…right? Freak storms…giant sea squid dragons...and now a battle with an enemy pirate ship. Perfectly normal. However, the Strawhats are about to find out just how far "normal" extends, and how the Grand Line makes just about anything possible and normal…

"**Four Piece of One Piece"**

**Chapter 2: **Crossing Over

The opposing pirate ship soon came alongside the _Thousand Sunny_. It was a nondescript enough ship: a typical looking ship, with nothing overly remarkable about it.

"Let's pound them and teach them a lesson for attacking us!" roared Franky, anticipating a fight.

"And take their treasure…remember, we are pirates after all!" said Nami, who's eyes had, once again, become belli signs.

"Let's get this over with…I want to get back to sleep" yawned Zoro.

"Awww…does the wittle marimo need more sleep?" teased Sanji.

"Shut up you idiotic eyebrow, do you need me to beat some sense into you?" replied Zoro, his expression suddenly hardening.

"I hate to interrupt, Cook-san, Swordsman-san, but the Captain-san has already boarded the enemy ship. Shouldn't we help him?" interjected Robin, who had calmly closed her book and stood up.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with Chopper and guard the ship" said Usopp, who had slowly edged away from the rest of the crew during the conversation.

"I'll go with them" said Chopper, who had morphed to Heavy-point. "I am a pirate after all!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Gomu-Gomu: Pistol!" shouted Luffy, who stretched out his first for a devastating punch. The pirate flew a fair bit into the air and fell into the sea. "Whip! Shotgun! Bullet!" more pirates flew in various directions, no match for this man with a 300 million bounty.

"Man…These guys are weak…I'm kinda hungry too….." said Luffy. "I hope Sanji's making something nice today"

"Straw hat Luffy!! I, the captain of the Pitch Black Pirates, will show you to your grav-"

The sentence was never finished, as all of a sudden, a huge roaring noise filled the air and a vortex appeared, sucking both the captain of the Pitch Black Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates into its shadowy depths...

_Ok, I know that some of you might want to tear out my guts for leaving the story open for so long. I apolgize, as due to a combination of real life circumstances and my horrible memory, I could not attend to this story. This chapter may be poor compensation, but as I said several months back, It'll get better. Trust me. I'm going to be more active on fanfiction from now on._

EDIT: Due to more circumstances, I shall be denied access to the internet for the next three weeks. I really hate how everytime I want to do something, something HAS to stop me from doing it. Oh well, more time to plot out what I want to write. :D


End file.
